narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaso Arata
| age = 13 | gender = Male | height = 165 cm (5'4 ft) | weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) | blood type = AB | hometown = Takigakure | affiliation = Takigakure | previous team =Team Shibuki | partner = Fū http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%AB | clan = Arata Clan | family = Amaya Arata (Mother) Somo Arata (Half-Brother) Hito Uchiha (Half-Brother) Shibuki (Adoptive Fther) | rank = Chūnin | classification = Pseudo-Jinchūriki | reg = 730921 | academy = 6 | chunin = 10 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = Chōmei | hiden = | nature = Water Release | jutsu = Bug Bite Chakra Threads Cloud-Style Front Beheading Cocoon Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Water Release: Water Bullet Technique | tools = Sword }} Jaso Arata (アラタを受信, Arata o jushin) is a chūnin of Takigakure; as well as a descendant of the Arata Clan. He strives to make his clan the most revered in the shinobi world through the use of his extensive knowledge of sociology and scientific reason. He also strives to become the leader of his village. He has also made connecting with his distant brethren a main priority. Background Jaso is the oldest of all of Amaya Arata's children. Together they foraged a seemingly unbreakable bond. They frequently cooked together as well as read stories together. At the age of six, Amaya Arata left Jaso; in hopes that she could breed with more powerful men to make her clan strong. In spite of his mother's opportunistic attitude, Jaso never let that deter him from his dream of one day leading Takigakure. But one day after being read to sleep Jaso awoke to an empty house; he figured that his mother left out to get ingredients. After several days she did not return. Jaso took to the village in search for a sign of his mother; but to no avail. He was heartbroken, devastated that his beloved mother could so easily rid herself from him; he soon collapsed from exhaustion. He was found by Shibuki, of whom remembered the boy from before. He tended to the boy's wounds and fed him. Jaso explained what occurred recently to Shibuki and began to cry. Shibuki quickly decided to train the kid; through this training and feeding relationship Jaso began to feel content. He began to feel loved again, like he was not trash someone could just throw away. He felt safe and secure due to Shibuki taking him in. Through tedious effort Shibuki taught him Water Release: Water Bullet Technique. When he first successfully performed the technique, he ran up and hugged Shibuki saying he loved him dearly. But Shibuki quickly became overwhelmed with his duties as the village leader. So much that he would be gone for days at a time, not returning to Jaso. Jaso's ninja abilities began to become less refined. Shibuki noticed this one day as he was looking out of his off. Jaso was struggling to perform a shuriken drill that did countless times before. So he assigned Fū, another one of his students, to look after and train Jaso. Fu began to train Jaso; the two became inseparable. When Shibuki would be at work the two would goof off and travel together. On one occasion they went to the Land of Tea to drink tea that they brought just for the irony. They looked at each other as brother and sister. Jaso refers to her as "Fū chan" or "Neechan". But this relationship was not all goofing around. There were some serious time when Fu would push Jaso to his limit, just because she saw great potential in him. They almost exclusively worked on his creation of chakra threads and the eventual manifestation of Cocoon. But he could never seem to create the cocoon. On one occasion on a journey to Yugakure, he and Fū dined in a restaurant. Shortly after they had left, however, it was robbed by a group of bandits. He and Fu felt obligated to help. Jaso opened with his signature Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, followed by Fū with her Net-Shaped Prison. But he was not enough and they were overwhelmed, so Fū released some of Chōmei's chakra to end the fight. When this happened, however, Jaso unknowingly absorbed some of the chakra becoming a pseudo-jinchūriki. Sometime after his time of training with Fū he became a genin. He was placed on an exclusive team led by Shibuki; along with other members Lake Yamanaka and Nohara Nara. Together that all formed unbelievable bonds and learned the true meaning of being shinobi. Team Shibuki was once assigned a mission to deliver a package to Kumogakure. Once there and the package was delivered they met Team Samui. Jaso expressed his interest in their kenjutsu prowess, much to Karui's delight. She quickly taught him Cloud-Style Front Beheading. They forage a friendship, she tells him to come back for regular lessons. Team Shibuki did enter the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure. Members Jaso and Lake were promoted to the rank of Chūnin. Personality Jaso was once a cheerful, radiant, curious and intuitive child. Although he did ponder on the identity and whereabouts of his unnamed father, he did not ask suggesting that he is conscious of when to refrain from certain situations. He was always eager to learn, cook, and read; suggesting he possesses a strong desire to acquire knowledge. As depicted in the anime, he almost always shows common courtesy and respects his elders and peers; habits taught to him by his mother. He always uses honorifics like "sensai" or "sama", something considered commonplace in society. After his mother's departure, he began to deteriorate emotionally and socially. He would constantly talk in his sleep and say, "Mother what are we cooking today" or "Mother where are you?" He would also constantly sleep search, leaving the house to unknowingly search for his mother. Although he was going through this situation he would mask his emotions to everyone. Not showing his unhappiness or uneasiness. In Part II, his quest to connect with his brothers emerges. Shibuki points out this contradiction in Jaso's quest: he is driven to acquire brethren and resurrect his clan but he does not realize the clan and ties he has already built in the village. Yet Jaso shrugs off this accusation, and theorizes that to be truly content he must continue to build upon his lineage and bring them together. He is also extremely modest. He refuses to take the credit of his squads success even though he is the unofficial leader of the squadron. He instead accredits his fellow team members for their work and gallantry. Jaso is also very prideful and cultured. He prides himself on his sense of humor, and leadership abilities. He prides himself on his skill in political democracy. He prides and pleasures himself on the Takigakure culture, and he will do anything to protect that way of life. He also prides himself on his humble aptitude, shinobi skills, and status as a top Takigakure ninja. Apperance Jaso has vibrant blue green eyes, handsome facial features and dull gray hair. In Part I, he is most commonly seen wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar that he wears slightly opened at the top. He also sports a necklace which is shaped like a lighting bolt. Jaso also wears dull brown pants, adorned with black sandals. He is also most commonly seen with a sword holster on his left hip. Abilities Under heavy tutelage from Shibuki, Fū, and Karui, Jaso has become a well-versed shinobi with a high level of battle prowess. Due to the extensive training he received and his status as a pseudo-jinchūriki, he could hold his own and against several skilled shinobi teams in the Chūnin Exams. He has proved essential to Takigakure in a maltitude of ways, such as protecting the village from several invasions and also coming to amicable terms with two of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Ninjutsu Jaso's natural aptitude is toward ninjutsu, able to learn a several techniques before even becoming a genin. He also has a summoning contract with wolves, possessing the capability to summon multiple with ease. In the field, he utilizes these wolves to restrain the opponent, for diversions or to ferociously attack. He can also produce a Cocoon of Chakra Threads which can slow down or halt Chakra Absorption Techniques. He can also create webs which can heal his allies without any contact or movement. While in battle, Jaso most commonly uses various sword techniques. Kenjutsu Under the tutelage of Karui, Jaso has become an adept swordsman. He has demonstrated the use of the Cloud-Style Front Beheading technique which is a simple frontal slash, but with it he is able to dish out major punishment on the battlefield. While in his Version 1 state he utilizes multiple swords; he puts one in each chakra arm. He can then extends his arms making it nearly impossible for the opponent to defend. Nature Transformaations Jaso can use solely Water Release techniques, which is his natural affinity. Upon releasing his chakra, he is able to create concussive beams of water from his mouth to knock out targets, and create defensive walls. He can, in fact, create water without the aid of a water source. He is so proficient in this area that he improved his signature move, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, to increase the flow of the water, to decrease the need of hand seals and also so that it affects a larger area of the battlefield. Jinchūriki Transformations Jaso had absorbed so much of Chōmei's chakra that it affected his cellular make-up, therefore, creating a partial clone of Chōmei itself; by extension making him a pseudo-jinchūriki. Like Fū, Jaso has been shown to have high levels of stamina and chakra. He has even obtained the capability of flight, by the use of partial transformation. When using Chōmei's power, he has all the power and resistance to injury and attack to the likes of an unsealed Seven- Tails. While in his Version 1 state, Jaso becomes engulfed in shroud of translucent red with bubbles of chakra. Jaso can form arms made from the cloak's chakra that allow him to interact with his environment. He also gains an incrementally greater boost to speed, strength, and chakra. While in his Version 2 state, Jaso's strength, speed, and chakra are once again increased beyond the levels of the previous forms, the shroud remains a reliable defense against attacks, and other features, such as chakra-arms, are still accessible. He can also perform Chōmei's Bug Bite technique. Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Jinchūriki